


2 Fast

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Contests, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperM Fest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Ten isn't sure how he got into this situation - someone had asked who had the most stamina in the group and Jongin, Taemin and himself were all mentioned. Then it was asked who out of the three of them hadmorethan the rest. And now he's half knelt on the ground, sandwiched between Taemin and Jongin as they fuck him so hard he doesn't even know what planet he's on.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	2 Fast

Ten doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation. They were all having drinks to celebrate SuperM debuting and then they’d started arguing over who had more stamina. Baekhyun had insisted that it was Jongin, whilst Jongin insisted it was Taemin, and the rest of them had insisted that it was Ten; maybe Ten had slightly less than the others, but he could go longer. And now, Ten was squashed between Taemin and Jongin, yelling out as they took turns thrusting into him, double penetrating him as they decided this was the _best way_ to determine who had the most stamina.

Ten really isn’t sure what happened. They were having drinks and eating bad barbecue food, laughing. Someone had brought up who was the best dancer in the group. It had started as a casual discussion, all of them laughing together. At some point, fueled by the whiskey, it had turned into a full blown argument. Ten had bitten his lip and watched in silence, nervous that they might not get on as a group, until someone - Baekhyun, probably - had joked that seeing them all in bed together would be the best way to settle this. 

Before Ten really knew what happened, he had said sure, and now he was half knelt on the cold stone floor of their villa, having his brain fucked out of his ears.

Ten needs to pull himself together; he can’t be the first one to drop out of this… _arrangement_ . Part of him wants to just let himself orgasm and take the loss, if their managers walk in now, this would be too hard to explain in any capacity. But he’s not one to just take things… pun intended. He wants to win or at _least_ come second. He hasn’t really had a chance to think - Taemin and Jongin are too good at this. There’s constant pressure on his prostate, constant thrusting and rubbing inside him, the odd piece of grinding; they’re trying to fuck him out before he can even get a real standing in this… contest. He racks his brain as best as he could.

Taemin and Jongin currently have the standing here; they’re the ones in control and he needs to change that, take control over _them_ to even stand a chance. He’s not entirely sure how to do that; they have him pinned pretty well between them and he doesn’t have any way to move to change it. 

His _ass_. They’re extremely preoccupied with his ass and kissing over his head. They’re good at this - the kiss is sexy and Ten is definitly enjoying hearing how they sound above him - and he can’t move because of it. His ass is the one thing he has going for him right now. He tightens as much as he dares without making it too much for him and Taemin and Jongin jolt. 

They moan and Ten grits his teeth, chewing on the side of his tongue to keep himself grounded as he tightens as much as he dares. Jongin’s hips stutter for a moment and he leans back, finding himself a better angle, one that isn’t as… sensitive for him. Ten smirks, refusing to let him take any ground back and shifts with him. It makes Taemin burn deeper inside of him but he takes it, determined to drive Jongin as close to his orgasm as is possible.  
  
“I underestimated you.”  
  
Ten looks up to catch Taemin looking at him. Taemin looks… amazing like this. His hair is messy where some tufts caught on the flooring, his eyes blown, lips swollen. Ten feels a pang of jealousy in his chest - sure, he’s lucky to have Taemin like this right now, fucking into him, teasing him, wanting to utterly wreck him - but when this is done Taemin will go back to Jongin and this will be over.

Ten decides he’s going to enjoy every second of this, even if he has to cry from over stimulation. 

Ten fucks back onto their cocks as hard as he dares, making Jongin yelp from surprise. Taemin’s head thuds against the ground as he moans, deep and low, and Ten’s erection throbs. He fucks forward and back, choking back his groans as his erection rubs against Taemin’s stomach. Taemin never got a chance to take most of his clothes off and the shirt is rough; rough but just sweet enough and is definitely driving Ten insane.

Somewhere, he hears Lucas’ voice: _I told you, Ten was good at this. I dorm with him. I've heard enough, he’s a beast in the sack_. Ten makes a mental note to murder Lucas when he’s done here and slept for a year. 

Ten pushes himself up; he’s cramped like this, half curled over because of Jongin’s weight but he works with it, giving himself some relief from the constant friction on his cock. He leans back as much as he dares, keeping himself tight as much as he can as he moans into Jongin’s ear. 

“Hyung… Hyung god you’re amazing. You feel so good in me like this, so snug, so tight and hot, so sloppy and wet and _good_ .”  
  
“S-Shut up.”  
  
Taemin laughs where he is and leans up as well; leaning in to suck on Ten’s neck as best he can at the awkward angles they’re in. They’re definitely going to be sore tomorrow and Ten hopes someone else can come up with a good idea to explain to their managers because he’s pretty sure his brain is somewhere on this floor.  
  
“What’s wrong, Nini?” Ten flutters his eyes open to watch how Taemin leers up at Jongin. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be taken down by your dongsaeng’s ass of all things?”

“Shut up!”

“He’s so warm isn’t he? So tight and hot… A perfect fit for us both.”  
  
Ten has to repress a laugh bubbling up in his chest. He shouldn’t find this funny - Taemin seems to have sided with him to knock Jongin out of the running for this but then Taemin and his sly tricks will be entirely focused on Ten. That’s a danger. He should be trying to take out Taemin, not Jongin, Jongin will be easier to break.

Ten shouts as he feels hot liquid spurt inside of him, gasping and groaning, fucking back as quick as he dares as Jongin moans, finally losing his control. Taemin’s moans join their symphony, fucking up as best he can to help Jongin ride out his orgasm.

Jongin eventually pulls out, collapsing behind the two of them and Ten can’t help but whine. Jongin’s thicker than Taemin and the loss is definitely felt; maybe that was rude when Taemin is still fucking into him as fast as he can, but he can make that up in just a moment. 

Footsteps come close and Ten is vaguely aware of Baekhyun, telling Jongin he did a great job and they should have had to pay to watch this and maybe next time he can hold out longer. 

Next time?

Ten’s legs find their strength finally and his arms lift up to push Taemin on his back. His hyung lets out a slight _oof_ but his hands grip hard onto Ten’s hips. Ten lifts himself, shaking slightly, but manages to start lifting himself fully to drop back onto Taemin’s cock. He’s thinner, slightly smaller, but every drop spears his inside, drags on his walls and makes him want to scream curses to the sky. Taemin shifts each time Ten lifts himself, letting each ride land differently.

It’s so jarring but it’s also one of the best feelings Ten has ever felt in his lifetime. Maybe in numerous of his lifetimes. He never wants this to end but he knows to have any form of face after this, he needs to try and wait out Taemin.

That is much easier said than done, Ten realises, when he’s flipped onto his back. Taemin throws his ankles over his shoulders and fucks fast and hard. A scream of pleasure rips from Ten’s throat and he scrabbles for something to hold on to. Taemin pauses in his fucking to reach forward, gently clasping Ten’s hands and pushing their foreheads together. 

Ten pants, doing his best to keep up with the lips on his but it’s getting harder - and so is his cock. Ten never thought he could be this turned on by being fucked by two of his group mates, with his other group mates _watching_. Somewhere, he can definitely hear the sound of someone masturbating and it makes him blush. He immediately forgets it, however, when Taemin bites down on his collarbone. He can’t help but yell again, shaking under Taemin’s body. 

“H-Hyung.”

“Just cum, sweetheart, just cum and then it’s all over.”

“What if I don’t- ah- don’t want it to be over?” That was a dumb thing to say. Taemin’s _boyfriend_ is sat in the room watching this but god he’d be lying if he said he wanted this to end.

Taemin chuckles, moving from his collarbone to kiss down Ten’s chest. Ten can’t help but shiver when Taemin’s tongue gets involved, making wet traces from his collar to his nipple. His tongue carefully makes circles, just missing the sensitive nub. Ten curses under his breath and has to pause to wonder for a moment how Taemin is able to thrust so roughly but manage to make such delicate, neat licks. 

All thoughts leave Ten’s head as Taemin’s lips wrap around his nipple. 

He groans, loud and maybe too long, as Taemin sucks gently. He bites down and Ten has to fight himself to not orgasm. He hooks his legs around Taemin’s waist, desperately seeking leverage to fuck down and try and knock Taemin off his game but Taemin only laughs. “Getting a little desperate there, Ten?”

“Fuck you.”   
  
“I already am.”   
  
Ten flushes darker than he already was and throws his head to the side. He knows Taemin is staring at him with that lusty and alluring look - his cock is too hard for that. Ten hears footsteps to his side and for some reason, dread fills his stomach.

Sure enough, he’s hooked into familiar arms as Jongin seats himself behind Ten, kissing down his neck. “Oh, that’s not fair, you’re- f-fuck- you’re  _ out _ .”

“We’re a duo.”

Ten scoffs but then yelps as Jongin’s hand wraps around his erection. He shakes his head desperately, gasping at much needed friction. He pants, straining to try and shift his hips back from Jongin’s hand - but that only pushes Taemin deeper into him. He moans, desperate, tears starting to leak down his cheeks. 

No, he’s close to winning this - he can feel how Taemin is pulsing inside him, his walls so sensitive to the small movement. He can win this - and Jongin is his key. 

Ten turns his head, biting gently down onto Jongin’s lips. Jongin gasps and groans, leaning in to kiss Ten deep and hard. Taemin groans. “Oh, now that’s dirty.”

“And getting your boyfriend to try and jerk Ten to orgasm isn’t?”

“Shut up Baekhyun.” Taemin shoots it over his shoulder, watching how Jongin and Ten’s tongues intwine outside of their mouths, groaning. 

Suddenly, it’s over.

Ten shoots upright, gasping and clinging to Taemin as he feels Taemin finally cave, cumming hard as he yells Ten’s name. Jongin’s hand starts moving on Ten’s erection again.

All Ten can do is whimper, his erection so painful the jerking hurts but he finally collapses against Jongin, cumming hard against his chest.

His vision goes black.

* * *

When Ten wakes up, he’s in Taemin’s way-too-big for a single person bed, wrapped up in blankets. His skin tingles, cleaned and no longer sweaty. He groans a little, his back and knees aching the moment he shifts, but he rolls over. He finds Taemin and Jongin next to him, sharing earphones as they watch something on Netflix. 

Taemin pauses it and tugs his earphone out, his whole attention on Ten suddenly. “You okay?” He smoothes Ten’s hair off his forehead, letting his fingers drag maybe a little too long before he pulls back. 

“Tired. Exhausted. I think my anal walls are bruised.”

Jongin laughs and shifts so he can see over Taemin’s shoulder. “That was a pretty good performance down stairs.”

Ten blushes and buries himself in the duvet, hiding from them.

Jongin clears his throat. “I mean… if you wanted to do that again, sometime.”

Ten peers over the blanket, surprised to find both Taemin and Jongin are blushing. Taemin busies himself with closing his laptop and putting it on the bedside table. 

“Uh… Uh yeah that was… that was fun. Definitely fun. And I got to show you two up so that was most definitely a really cool thing.”

“Are you aware you’re babbling?” Jongin teases softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Ten’s forehead. 

“Yeah. I should go back to my room-”

“-Nope.”

Taemin returns to the bed, sliding in on the other side of Ten. He finds himself, for the second time that day, sandwiched between the two. They wrap their arms around him and Ten smiles, letting himself settle down. It’s warm here, nice, and Ten could definitely get used to a routine like this.


End file.
